


What do we think we might see?

by Anpabasis29



Series: Elu domestics [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: French boysquad, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, kind of, lol i can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpabasis29/pseuds/Anpabasis29
Summary: slow dancing between elu because i’m a sappy romantic——/——i actually don’t like how this turned out but i’m posting it anyway





	What do we think we might see?

The room they stood in was teeny tiny and practically impossible to do anything in. But it was warm and it was comfy and it was theirs.The music drifted throughout the flat and circled them as they turned slowly, wrapped up in only each other. Eliott had one hand wrapped tightly around Lucas’ waist while the other occupied his hand, as the couple stood in the classic slow dance stance Lucas rested his head on Elliott’s broad, flat chest as if it were the comfiest pillow in the world and Eliott let his head sink on top of his boyfriends head.

Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what’s on the other side

The boys had left earlier after Lucas had got fed up having to share his boyfriend. He’d shut the door and taken a deep breath before essentially charging at eliott, snogging him breathless and then bit by bit peeling the clothes off him. After christening their new apartment in the most intimate of ways, Eliott went to the toilet. But when he rentered the room, instead of rejoining Lucas in their warm nest of a bed he held out a hand encouraging his boyfriend to take it. Lucas looked up at him and giggled ‘what?’ his voice sounding soft and sated. Eliott beckoned him. ‘Come on, just take it.’ So Lucas did. He was led into the centre of their living room, eyes fixed on Eliott as the lights lit him up, golden and warm. They held hands and ‘dance with me’ slipped from Elliott’s lips. The music started and Lucas smiled. ‘You romantic sap.’ he whispered as they took their positions

Someday we’ll find it  
The rainbow connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

So now they were here. Stood only in boxers, entwined with each other having what some might call ‘a moment.’ They smelled of sex and sweat. But they smelled of them, both, a mix and both breathed it in deeply, savouring it like it was oxygen.

What’s so amazing that  
keeps us stargazing  
What do we think we might see?

‘I saw you’ Elliott’s voice broke the musics rule. Lucas gasped. ‘And I found you’

 

Their front door opened quietly and Yann, Arthur and Basile peered round the door. A quiet ‘putain’ was uttered as the all attempted to reverse at once and all ended up falling over. The moment was broken but it didn’t matter as the sweet sound of laughter floated around the flat. ‘Sorry! I forgot my phone.’ Arthur finally choked out when he’d stopped laughing. Lucas chucked the phone at the boys but smiled fondly at his idiot best friends.

Once they’d managed to shoo the friends away once again, they got back into bed. Staring into Elliott’s eyes as they felt sleep gently pull at them Lucas whispered to his mec ‘you’re beautiful when you laugh.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always had a thing for couples slow dancing for some reason idk it’s so fucking romantic so I had to write Elu doing it cos they own me at the moment.


End file.
